


16 Tiny Pins on a Carrier

by vesperify



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperify/pseuds/vesperify
Summary: A different first meeting.





	16 Tiny Pins on a Carrier

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my favourite little shits

There it was, the prickling under his skin again.

Sirius scowled, rubbing at his arms. There was a tenderness there, under his unblemished skin. For fifteen years, after every full moon, there’d be a pain rising through him, at random spots on his body. He never knew  _ why _ , why his flesh tended to ache for days, as though something had tried to chew at him, claw at him. Sometimes, it would ache more than other days, but most times it was a numbness, not unlike pins sinking into his skin. 

“Sirius, stop that.” His mother scowled at him, subtly batting at his hands. Then her eyes shifted to where some other "Pure" families stood, aloofly sending their children off to another year at Hogwarts. Sirius didn’t reply, choosing instead to grasp a little tightly at his arm. The prickling sensation didn’t leave, but it was alleviated a bit with the pressure. For a moment, Sirius longed to have his iPod to fill his head with music, to let him escape, but his mother had confiscated it under the pretense that it was ‘corrupting’ him.

Regulus was tugging at his clothes, keeping close, scared of getting lost. Sirius turned to snap at his little brother when he saw a glimmer of shining tawny hair. His silver gaze followed the shine, unable to rip his eyes away from the frumpy boy with a scar across his nose. 

And then amber eyes met silver, and Sirius was  _ gone _ .

But in another blink of an eye, the boy and his parents disappeared. 

Suddenly, it was like Sirius couldn’t breathe. He had to find the other boy - absolutely had to, or else he’d never breathe again. Shaking his brother and his mother off, he hastily said his goodbyes and dragged his trunk onto the train, his mother yelling at his back as he did. But, bloody Hell, he was fifteen years old and he could take care of himself. 

Sirius stalked down the train, peering into every compartment. There were people dressed in the four colours of the school, hair ranging from the whitest blonds to the darkest blacks, eyes from blue, green, brown, violet, yet none the exact shade of amber he’d caught a glance of on the platform. 

“Oi, Black! Come join us!” Sirius slammed the compartment door shut as he heard Malfoy call out to him. He could hear Narcissa screeching at him, her voice piercing his mind, but he couldn’t deal with her shit now. Not until he found the tawny-haired boy whose eyes sents shivers dancing over his skin. 

“Hey, I was talking to you-” Someone grabbed his shoulder and Sirius spun on his heel, glaring up into Lucius Malfoy’s eyes. They were the wrong colour, not the ones he wanted to see. Sirius let out a low growl, causing the older boy to step back a bit apprehensively. 

“I’m not in the mood, Malfoy. Leave me alone.”

“It’s only right for someone like you to sit with us-”

“He said he wasn’t interested!”

Behind Malfoy stood a boy, around his age, with the messiest hair Sirius had ever seen. He sidestepped around Malfoy and nodded at Sirius before continuing down the train. With one last scowl at Malfoy, Sirius followed the boy, bringing himself to step side by side with him.

“Sirius Black.” He offered, resolutely looking ahead.

“James Potter.” There was the hint of a smile on James’ face. “First year, too, huh? I noticed you were looking for something.”

“Someone.” Sirius correctly, gooseflesh raising on his arm where the tenderness was. “He has tawny hair. Amber eyes. A scar on his face.”

James’ body suddenly tensed, a weariness creeping his voice as he asked “why?”

Sirius shrugged. “There’s something about him. I want to meet him.”

“That’s it?”

“I  _ have _ to find him. I have to.”

James grabbed him and dragged him into an empty compartment, resolutely sitting on him when Sirius immediately made a move to leave. 

“Potter-” 

“No. You’re just going to scare off your mystery boy if you  _ stalk _ him through the train. You’ll meet him at school, don’t worry.”

But the prickling under his skin was getting worse. Sirius struggled to get the other boy off him, feeling a desperation rise in him, like an animal that was clawing to get out. He had to find those amber eyes,  _ had _ to, or he’d stop breathing, his heart would stop beating he’d-

“Is there enough room for another in here?”

There was a new voice, hesitant but strong.

Sirius peered around James, and  _ there _ -

He could feel his heart calming.

“Yes, of course!” 

Sirius finally managed to push James off, scrambling to take the other boy’s trunk. Amber eyes blinked at him in confusion for a moment before the boy sat himself down. 

Sirius hastily stowed the trunk away before sitting beside the tawny-haired boy. He extended a hand out, his face breaking out into a grin he could hardly contain.

“Sirius Black.”

A scrawny hand firmly grasped his.

“Remus Lupin.”

And Sirius could swear his heart had burst the moment their skin touched.

(The prickling had finally disappeared.)


End file.
